The Silent Whisper
by Sasuke's-Sanity96
Summary: Why does this female keep telling Sasuke "The end is coming soon"? He does not understand why, but soon he will, as he remembers who she was, and why she just killed him; she brought him back home where he belonged with her.


**Well this is another one-shot I came up with today, im not sure if it's good enough but w/e. Tell me what you think of it! I personally like: "Through this glass I see" that was rather one awesome one-shot 3**

**I do not own Naruto btw, we all know that anyway. **

**Enjoy!**

_**The Silent Whisper**_

Have you ever heard someone, but there's no one there? This may sound crazy, but I Sasuke Uchiha, can hear someone every night…Just who it is? I don't know.

I've gone throughout the house night after night in search of the source, but to my luck, I never find anything. The whisper comes every day at 12 a.m. It's a female's voice that I am sure of. She comes to my room and whispers in my ear, well it sounds like she is whispering in my ear. She always says: "The end is coming soon."

I don't get what it means really, but it sure as hell warns me that something's going to happen. Every night, "The end is coming soon," is whispered and everytime I would sit up with a jolt. What is she telling me? I don't know.

"You're just imagining things, teme," my best friend, Naruto, tells me. We're in school at the moment heading to 5th period. He's taking his books out of his locker right now. I just told him this whole whisper thing that's been going on for weeks, but he doesn't believe me.

"I swear, dobe, there's something warning me about the near future," I sighed and rubbed my temples. "I may sound insane, but I'm not joking…"

"Say whatever, teme, but honestly," he closes his locker and looks at me with a serious face. He rarely does that expression, "you need some help," he states knocking on his head as if suggesting something's wrong with me. Which may seem so, but I'm not lying.

I growl and slam my fist against the lockers, "I'm neither crazy nor insane, why won't you believe me?" I hissed loud enough for everyone to hear. "Do you remember that time when you said there's something in your house that's not human?" he thought for a moment and nodded.

"You came to my house and stayed with me for a week…" he mumbles.

"Exactly, so why won't you help me?"

He shrugged and turned around, "It's obvious that's something you need to face soon and next thing you know the whisper's gone." He walked off and waved. It almost sounds as if he knows what's going on…

So after school, I went to a psychiatrist. He might be able to help me out or decipher the message…

I walked in and lied back on the chair. Soon the psychiatrist walks in and sits on the chair adjacent to mine.

"So you must be Sasuke Uchiha?" he asks, I nodded.

"Well, I am Dr. Hatake, pleased to meet you," he smiled. "So tell me, Sasuke, what's troubling you?"

I sighed and commenced my long explanation, "Well…a few weeks ago, at 12 a.m., I hear this whisper…a female's voice, really. She, every night, comes and tells me the message again and again. The whole thing keeps repeating itself ever since…" He wrote down some notes and nodded.

"What does she whisper to you?" he asks.

"She says 'the end's coming soon'…" I answered in a mumble.

He nods and thinks for a moment, "Well, I'd say this voice you're hearing is a spirit's warning to you about something that's yet to occur, I believe she's telling you something's going to cut your life short or she is either warning you about the end of the world itself…"

My eyes grew wide at his first statement. Does this mean I'm going to die soon? I sat up and stared at Dr. Hatake in shock. (**hehe…Kakashi-sensei**)

"This is a joke, right?" I ask, my voice sounding rather desperate.

"I'm afraid not," he shook his head. "If I were you, I would say my goodbyes to my friends."

My heart came up to my throat. Am I really going to die?

I nod and walked out of the building after paying. I think he's just putting fear into my mind…Yeah, that's got to be it…

I went home and did my usual routine; eat, homework, a bit of tv, shower, and go to bed.

I lied on my bed and thought for a moment. I'm just being delusional…I drift off and fall asleep.

"The end is here," the voice rings through my head. My eyes shot open and I saw a dark figure leaning over me. My heart pounds faster than it has ever beaten.

"W...who are you?" I choke out. The figure moves its hand to his face in a gesture; I believe is to be quiet. I stare, unable to move. It slowly drops its arm to the side. Next thing I saw was its hand on my throat. I wince as it applied more pressure, slowly cutting my air supply. It grins, not a malicious grin, but a friendly one, "You should have said goodbye to your friends before you went to bed," It said. The voice…It was that female voice I kept hearing every night. My vision starts to blur as I slowly faded. The light of the moon shines through the room. I could see the dark figure more vaguely. It was a female…she had pink hair and emerald eyes that shimmered with the moonlight. She's beautiful to say the least, and I can't help but believe I've seen her before…She pulls something out and next thing I know, I just heard something piercing flesh and darkness came after it.

I open my eyes slowly. Was it all a dream…? I sat up and rubbed my eye.

"Hey," a female's voice calls. I froze and looked up. I saw emerald eyes staring into my onyx ones. I jumped onto my feet and used what was behind me as support. Wait? What _is_ behind me? I look up to see a Sakura tree over my head. Now that I think of it, it's bright out. I look around and was greeted by green marshland and blue skies. The girl in front of me giggles making me focus my attention on her again.

"Where are we?" I ask with narrowed eyes.

"In a safe place where no one can hurt us," she smiles.

"Are we in Heaven?" I ask. She shook her head and pointed up. I look in the direction and saw a clouded area around the sun.

"That's Heaven," she says, "This is Patriot," she concluded pointing at the ground we were at.

"Where's Earth…?" I ask.

She points down again and smiles.

"I'm…dead…?" Was I really…?

She grins and takes my hand, "I'm the only one who lives in Patriot, God asked me to create a new world. I've been here for years you see and felt lonesome, so I asked him if I could get someone. He agreed and I found you again," she says totally ignoring my question. And what did she mean by 'again'?

I blinked, "So…You killed me?"

She laughed and played with my hand, "If you think of it that way. I just brought you back home."

I look at our hands and couldn't help but grip her hand. It felt like I already knew I lived here. Like back home I used to think that I didn't belong there. I never understood my feelings, but now I do…and what also makes me believe I knew this is really my home, is the fact that I know who she is. Not by the female's whisper, like I know her name, her birthday, age, everything…

"Sakura," I whisper. She looked at me and smiles wildly.

"I knew it was you, Sasuke," she said confusing me a little. "You left long ago…Last thing I know, they said you were reborn…so I waited for years…" she cried silently.

Suddenly, I could see many things I never knew of. I was an angel long ago and Sakura was my lover. I kissed her one night and said goodbye. Then I was reborn into the human world…So she really was just bringing me home again…That's why I knew this place; the place where we had our first kiss.

I pulled Sakura into a tight embrace, "I'm so sorry…" she cried into my chest as I held her, "Let's start this over…"

She nodded and looked up at me with a small smile. I smile back at her, something I never would have achieved in the human world. I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back and held on to me. I held on to her as well and watched the sun set and the moon loom over us (**like literally, it was HUGE**). It's beautiful up here…I may be dead again, but it feels like I'm not…

Sasuke Uchiha was found dead the next day. The scene was a gory one. His body was cut in pieces. On the wall to the right, written in blood, said "Goodbye." (**talk about love xD sakura you evil girl**)

"Goodbye, Sasuke," Naruto whispered in his friend's grave. "I hope you found her," he smiled remembering that girl. Sakura was her name. She was his friend and Sasuke's girlfriend.

Why was he the only one who remembers the life he had before becoming human? He himself did not know. He turns and leaves

"_Don't ever leave me again, Sasuke…"_

_The Silent Whisper_

**What'ya think? I know kinda messed up XD but w/e **

**Review!**


End file.
